I Win
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sunny (OC) arrives to challenge Shikamaru to a match of the brain. But who will win? With the both of them trapped in a gen-jutsu. Fluff. Really bad summary.


Naruto

Shikamaru x Sonny (OC)

I win!

I loved having days off. It means so much to me and I spend all my time with my teammate Shikamaru.

"How do you keep winning?"

"You just don't see everything on the board." Said Asuma sensei.

"Mine if I play?" I ask walking up to the two sitting outside.

"Be my guest." Shikamaru was frustrated. "Sensei?" He didn't say a thing But I sat down and played.

"Shogi is a fun game to play. Strategies are all possible in this world." Really I was taught by sensei and also my father.

Before he died in battle with the fox demon.

"Your move, Sonny." The game lasted about thirty minutes before I won.

"How did you win?" Asuma shouted. I laughed. "You. teacher. And my dad explains things with visuals."

Shikamaru laughed. "My turn. And what visuals are you talking about?"

"My specialty is gen-jutsu. And I have earth style." I was good. Thanks to my dad.

"Your father was a great man. He'd be proud of his girl." Sensei said.

I set the board up back up and Shikamaru was much tougher then sensei.

"There." I liked messing with him by using my gen-jutsu. It was fun too.

"Here." The game is afoot. And so far I was winning.

"Stop that!" I can't see what he sees but it's funny when he randomly yells.

"What?" I ask.

"Sonny no gen-jutsu. That's cheating." Shikamaru said. I wasn't going to say a thing.

"Your move Shikamaru." I told him.

"Sonny. No using your tricks." Said sensei.

"If Kurenai sensei used her gen-jutsu on you would you be mad at her?" I asked.

He looked to Shikamaru then back to me.

"Depends."

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag. She tried to kiss me in the vision." He admitted.

You didn't have to say it so casually. And why would I do that? I mean my mother used that trick on all guys even before she met my father and died a year after I was born.

But why would I really do that?

Especially, with Skikamaru?

"If that's the case...I think someone's calling me! You two kids have fun!" Asuma sensei left before either of us said another word.

"Was that really what you saw?" I asked.

Shikamaru grinned. "Nope."

You little cheeky... "I win." He said before I could finish my thought.

What? How? Oh wait! Gen-jutsu.

I'm in one this time. I don't know how I got inside my own jutsu but it still was going to be fun.

Man it's fun to mess with people.

Knocking over the board I jumped on top of him.

"Really?" he asked. I just shrugged. "It's fun messing with you. And I didn't think to tease you like this." Honest answer.

"Fine. Then you got one thing coming." He said. I obviously didn't think this one through. As soon as I knew what was happening I pulled out of the gen-jutsu and touched my lips.

"Did you really just freakin kiss me?! In my own jutsu?!" Never has this happened before to me.

But this time I was the one yelling at him instead of him yelling at me over a silly trick.

"You started it." How can he just... "Uncalled for!" I said. It felt so real to me. But that might just be me.

"First kiss?" Shikamaru said suddenly.

Duh! I glared at him. he just looked at me in surprised.

"I'm popular yes. But only because I use my gen-jutsu to stop guys from touching me. At least when I used is on Naruto it wasn't me he wanted. So no. I've never been kissed." I said with a sigh.

"What is the point? Fall in love. Start a family. Grow old then die. You can die out in the battle field and won't need all that." I was making a good point. But that was just my own anger talking.

"Look where it got my father. He lost the girl he loved because she ran away and didn't want a family and when died when I was twelve! In the hospital after the attack!" I was getting angry. I was lonely.

"You really think I'm ready for that?" He wasn't saying anything.

"Forget the game. You win." He said. I looked at the board and saw I was going to win anyway. Or possibly he was. it was pretty much a tie.

I yelled all these feelings out at him and this was it?

I started to walk away when he grabbed my hand and stood up.

"It's okay." he said pulling me into a hug. "I'm right here. I know just how strong you really are. But it's okay to cry too." He knew me so well.

"I just don't understand." I began to cry. "What exactly is love?" I cried in his chest quietly so no one else could hear me.

The only person who ever heard me cry. Was him.

"What a drag." he said. I began to laugh. "Yeah. Your telling me." I say as I pull away. Looking up at him with a smile on my face.

"At least he's always with me. I have his blood. And he never regretted having me me as a daughter." Shikamaru wiped tears off my cheek with his hand. "I'm glad. I don't know where I would be without you. Teammate. I'm just happy you were born." He said.

I lost control of myself when I pressed my hand against his that was on my cheek.

I didn't expect him to lean down and kiss me for real this time.

Was i going to stop him? I would, if I didn't feel numb! I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arm go around my waist and the other up my back.

Stop this! He's your teammate! You shouldn't be loving this! Love?

Is this what dad felt with my mother? What I feel for Shikamaru?

I tripped backwards pulling him down with me.

We laughed as we landed.

"You okay, Sonny?" He asked me.

"Yes. I'm fine, Shikamaru." I told him.

"Now's who on top of who?" He smirked. I giggled. "You are on me. You started this." He kissed me once again and I played with his hair.

"Guess what?" He said.

"I win." With a chuckle this moment wasn't going to end any time soon.

The end.

Hope you all like this!


End file.
